questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Long timeline
This article should not be confused with the Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line published in the official Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook. Nor should it be confused with the Tetralogy timeline based on the Tetralogy concept. The Quest for Glory Timeline includes the official references to dates from the games, manuals and hintbooks; including QFG1, QFG2, QFG3, QFG4, QFG5, the Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line and Who's Who in Mordavia from the Shadows of Darkness Hintbook, as well as Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. The Mordavia History of Events implies that a few years passed between the time that Ad Avis died and the Hero was brought to Mordavia. Note there are a few inconsistencies between certain dates listed between the various sources, so this timeline is not perfect (see Conflicting/Alternate dates for further information). A Time Line ;1001 BQFG :The Djinn Wars; Iblis creates the Forbidden City and raises an army of djinn to take over the world. The sultan Suleiman bin Daoud raises an army of djinn to stop the Marid. :Iblis is bound in a statue, but a prophecy predicts he may rise again. He Who Waits Behind is bound to a ring to help prevent this.Ad Avis: "For one thousand years and a year, Iblis will be bound... I know that it has been one thousand years and one years to this very day, so that MUST be correct.", "I cannot be wrong. It did not say a thousand and one years and a day. No.", He Who Waits Behind: "One Thousand Years and a Year, So shall Iblis be caught, in the Tombstones of the City, where he and I once fought." ;320 BQFG :The Land of Mordavia is founded by a nearby King, who puts the rule of the region under the Borgov family of Boyars.Narrator (QFG4)""...250 years of Boyar ledgers and 1st grade writing samples.(QFG4)". ;200 BQFG : King Siegfried the Third gives Spielburg castle to the von Spielburg family.Stefan von Spielburg (QFG1VGA): "This castle has been in the family for two centuries now as a gift from King Siegfried the Third.", Stefan (QFG1EGA): This castle has been in the family for two centuries now. It was a gift from King Siegfried the Third." ;100 BQFG : Erasmus built his vacation tower on Mount Zauberberg.Erasmus (QFG1 EGA/VGA): "I only built this vacation home here a century ago." ;70 BQFG :In the land of Silmaria, a young wizard (Ad Avis) seeks out the Dark Master (Katrina) to gain forbidden knowledge. :Ad Avis enters into service under the Dark Master, and is bound to her, despite his outrage that she is a woman. He discovers the prophecies of Iblis and begins a plot to summon him.Ad Avis (QFG2): Do you know how long I've awaited this moment? Seventy years! Seventy years I have served the Dark Master while watching for the stars to align. Seventy years I have spent learning the magic that control's mens minds and waiting for a fool to fullfill the...", "No! After 70 years, No!" ;50 BQFG :The Little Old Lady's valuable Sego palm is planted, and begins to grow.Narrator (QFG1VGA):"...valuable 50-year-old Sego palm..." ;40 BQFG : Laspo Yorick becomes Court Jester to Baron Stefan von Spielburg.For thirty years I was the Court Jester. ;20 BQFG :The Dark Master grows tired of Ad Avis and releases him. Ad Avis, freed from his servitude to the Dark Master travels to Raseir for the final preparations to unleash Iblis.Katrina: "He came to me many years ago to learn from one called the 'Dark Master.' What he didn't know was the Dark Master was a woman; he was quite appalled by the fact. He challenged me to a magical duel and lost. I made him my servant for fifty years until I grew bored with him and turned him loose. But I had bitten him, and he knew that on his death he would rise again as a Vampire under my command. He has served me since the night you defeated him." ;18 BQFG : Elsa von Spielburg is born in Spielburg Valley.Karl (QFG1 EGA/VGA): "Elsa von Spielburg would be about eighteen now." The Baroness died from complications from the birthKarl (QFG1 EGA/VGA): "The Baroness died soon after the birth of her daughter.", Stefan (QFG1EGA): "She died giving birth to Elsa, my daughter.". ;17 BQFG :Signor Ferrari begins searching for the black Falcon."For seventeen years, I have sought the black bird." ;16 BQFG :King Justinian becomes king of Silmaria.Rakeesh (QFG5): "He ruled for almost twenty years, and Silmaria has flourished." ;15 BQFG :Rakeesh Sah Tarna gives up the throne of Tarna to become a Paladin and defeat the Demon Wizard.Kreesha (QFG3): "Rakeesh was king of Tarna some fifteen turns of the sun ago. He gave up his rule to rid the world of the Demon Wizard." ;12 BQFG :Rajah Sah Tarna becomes King of Tarna in place of his brother.Sharaka Sim Rahsh (QFG3): "He has ruled this city for twelve years. He became king when his sire's son Rakeesh abdicated." ;11 BQFG :Anna is killed outside of town while looking for berries in the forest for Dr. Cranium.Dr. Cranium (QFG4):My neighbor Nikolai is not actually as old as he now appears. He has been very unhappy since his wife's disappearance some 15 years ago. I can understand his dissapointment; she never brought back the berries I needed in an experiment." ;10 BQFG :Elsa von Spielburg was stolen away by magic and left with some brigands. The Baron sends out Baronial Guards to Yaga in retaliation. They are all killed and their skulls placed on the fence surrounding her hut.Karl: Ten years ago the Baron's daughter, Elsa, was stolen away by magic." (QFG1EGA), "Ten years ago the Baron's daughter Elsa was stolen away by magic." (QFG1VGA), Yorick: "When Elsa was left with some brigands ten years ago, all her memories were taken away from her." (QFG1EGA), "When Elsa was left with some brigands ten years ago, all her memories were taken from her.", Stefan von Spielburg (QFG1VGA): "My beautiful daughter was stolen away ten years ago by Baba Yaga's magic." (QFG1VGA), Wolfgang Abenteur: "Elsa was a beautiful eight year old child with blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was her father the Baron's joy. Ten years ago, she was carried off by something which flew over the wall and away with her (QFG1VGA), "Elsa was a beautiful eight-year-old child with blond hair and sky-blue eyes. She was the Baron's pride and joy. Ten years ago she was carried off by something which came over the wall and flew off with her." (QFG1EGA) Yorick starts searching for herYorick (QFG1 EGA/VGA): Ten years ago, I swore I would find Elsa no matter what." (anachronism with -13 BQFG4). ;9 QFG :Elsa is turned down for training by the Weapon Master for being femaleYorick (QFG1 EGA/VGA):"She came to me in tears. After all, she was only nine at the time." (anachronism with -14 BQFG4). ;8 BQFG : Yorick discovers Elsa with the brigands, and becomes the Brigand Warlock.Yorick (QFG1 EGA/VGA): "It took me two years to find her, here with the brigands, and I've posed as her warlock ever since." ;5 BQFG :Bernard von Spielburg disappears during a hunt.Karl (QFG1 EGA/VGA): Five years back, the Baronet Barnard von Spielburg went on a hunt from which he did not return.", Wolfgang Abenteur (QFG1VGA): "He rode off to hunt one morning five years ago..." :Samuel moves to Spielburg and begins begging thereSam (QFG1 EGA/VGA): "I've lived here for five years now, and I think I'll be heading on once the pass clears of snow. There's supposed to be some good begging towns to the south.". ;3 BQFG4 :Heinrich Pferdefedern's wife and mother of Hilde Pferdefedern passes away.Hilde (QFG1VGA): "My mother has been dead for three years now." ;2 BQFG4 :Signor Ferrari moves into Raseir, searching for the Black Falcon, and quickly learns how to make a profit out of the city.Ferrari (QFG2): "I came to Raseir a little over a year and a half ago. A man of my stature has no problem making a profit out of any situation." ;1 BQFG :Ad Avis deposes of the Emir of Raseir and places his brother on the throne, and the fountain of Raseir begins to dry up, during the Month of the Serpent, Year of the Spear.QFG Anthology Manual, pg 20: "During the past year, the Emir (governor) of Raseir is rumored to have disappeared...", Abdulla Doo (QFG2): "It seems my friend Arus Al-Din has been missing almost a year now.", Poet Omar (QFG2): "The true Emir of Raseir vanished last year at this same time", "A tale is told of this time last year, That Magic caused the man to disappear. A brother now is ruling in Raseir, and no one knows the fate of the Emir.", Aziza (QFG2): "Raseir was like a twin to Shapeir until a year ago this month. The Emir Arus was overthrown and disappeared." Ferarri (QFG2): "The fountain of Raseir dried up last year around the time that the Emir first was missed.. Khaveen, military commander, forces all the Katta out of the city. :Shameen and Shema journey to Spielburg to search for a Hero, whilst most of the other exiles relocate to Shapeir.Sharaf (QFG2): "He swore as the Katta were driven from Raseir that he would find a Hero to restore our homeland.",Shameen: "When the Katta were driven from Raseir, we journeyed to the Northland in search of a hero." :Katrina returns to live in Castle Borgov following rumors of the Cult of the Dark OneQuest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook, pg 30: "She moved into Castle Borgov in Mordavia five years ago because she heard rumors of the Cult of the Dark One.(She had originally moved in decades agoKatrina (QFG5): QFG4 Hintbook, pg 78: "Years later, the Dark Master enters Mordavia, drawn by the lure of the dark magic and rumors of the Cult of the Dark One and Avoozl. She takes over Castle Borgov.", Katrina (QFG5): "Mordavia was my home for decades. I considered myself to be liege lord there. I had not intended to harm the people there. I just did not realize that my summoning of the Dark One would destroy Mordavia.", Dr. Cranium (QFG4):"My neighbor Nikolai is not actually as old as he now appears. He has been very unhappy since his wife's disappearance some 15 years ago. I can understand his dissapointment; she never brought back the berries I needed in an experiment.", Anna: "It has been so long, and I know so little of what goes on today. Still, some time ago there was talk in town about a stranger moving into Borgov Castle. There was much talk, and many rumors about who had moved in.", "There was some talk of Vampires at the time. I do not think anyone in Mordavia was actually killed by a Vampire, so gradually the talk faded.", "I do not think anyone even saw the stranger. We knew him only as 'the Dark Master.' It is an ominous title."). ;0 QFG:Prologue Begins. Devon Aidendale leaves Willowsby heading towards Spielburg. :2 weeks later: Abdulla Doo is a rich merchant leaving Shapeir, he planned to be the first merchant to enter Spielburg Valley that year.Abdulla Doo (QFG1VGA): "Two weeks ago I was going to be wealthy beyond what you could dream of...would be the first merchant into this valley this year." :3 weeks later: Abdulla Doo's caravan is attacked by Brigands in Spielburg Pass, stealing all of his wares.Schultz Meistersson: "They robbed a merchant just last week.", Shameen (QFG1VGA): "...is recovering from his roberry last week." :4 weeks laterQFG Authorized Guide, pg XI: QFG1 Begins. The Hero arrives in the valley, and soon becomes trapped by an avalanche from the Dragon Smoke Mountains as the snow melts. ::9 days laterQFG Authorized Guide, pg: QFG1 Ends. The Hero saves Spielburg. Baba Yaga flees the valley, eventually making her way to Mordavia. :QFG2 Begins: ''' :Hero is brought to the south by Shameen and Shema to save the cities of Shapeir and Raseir, during the month of the Serpent, Year of the Djinn. :17th of the Serpent, leaving Shapeir, the Hero joins a caravan headed for Raseir. :29th of the Serpent, the Hero is arrested by guards of Raseir. :30th of the Serpent, Ad Avis is killed in Raseir by the Hero, and the Dark Master summons his body to Mordavia, so that he will be her Vampire Slave. QFG2 Ends. :More strangers move into the castle (including Ad Avis and the goon guards) and the towns people begin to notice.Olga Stovich (QFG4): "The castle north of town was abandoned for many years. Then some strangers moved in four years ago." :Katrina starts summoning storms in Mordavia and a swamp begins to form. Travel to and from Mordavia is restricted and the exchange rate for its coinage bottoms out.Dahab Khalis diologue: "...and that the exchange rate has bottomed out for the Mordavian coinage, since no one can travel in or out of the country now.". :1 month later; The Simbani request aid in their war against the Leopardmen. So a Peace Mission is sent out.QFG3:"Two months ago, the Simbani requested that we aid them..." :3 months later; QFG3 Begins. Hero visits Aziza to discuss Ad Avis missing body, and rumors of war in Tarna. :3 days later; Hero travels to Tarna via magical portal. :2 days later; Rakeesh and the hero stand before the Council of Judgement to speak of peace. Then they travel towards the Simbani VillageRakeesh (QFG3)"In two days I will stand before the Council of Judgement and speak of peace." ::24 days laterQFG Authorized Guide, pg: QFG3 Ends. A Demon Wizard at the World Gate is destroyed through the Hero's actions. Moments later, the Hero is consumed by dark magics and transported about three years into the future to the Dark One's Cave in Mordavia. ;1 QFG :Boris Stovich becomes the Gatekeeper of Castle Borgov.Olga Stovich (QFG4): "My sad, departed husband? His name was Boris. Gone three years now." ;2 QFG :The Dark Master has the monster Toby lure the Child Tanya from Hotel Mordavia in town.QFG:Shadows of Darkness Hintbook, 32: "His daughter was stolen away one night two years ago under mysterious circumstances.", Olga Stovich: "Yuri hasn't been the same since his daughter was stolen away two years ago.",Yuri Markarov: "Two years ago, Tanya was stolen from her bedroom one night.", Bella Markarov: "She was lured away from here one night two years ago and no one has seen her since." (QFG4) :Tanya becomes the Dark Master's 'daughter'. :The Dark Master summons rainstorms to block off Mordavia from the outside world (the pass was blocked as far back as QFG3 at -4 BQFG4.) ;3 QFG :Minos becomes advisor to King Justinian.Famous Adventurer: "Minos had been advisor for the late King for a year or so." :Dr. Cranium gets one final shipment of supplies before the pass into Mordavia is completely blocked off.Dr. Cranium (QFG4): The heavy rains the last few years have put a damper on the local economy--the only road out of the valley has become covered by an endless and impassible swamp. I have not received a single delivery of scientific equipment this year." :The E4 convention is held with lecturers such as Prof. Grant Gottfried and Henk Malan speaking. ;4 QFG :There is another Antwerp population explosion in Spielburg during the spring. :Months later, during the summer, Dr. Cranium travels to Spielburg to collect Antwerp speciments. He meets with Baron Stefan von Spielburg who agrees to sell the Antwerps to him.Dr. Cranium (QFG4): "I spent some time in Spielburg last summer.", "I went on an Antwerp-gathering expedition a few months ago" "...there was an Antwerp population explosion last spring." :The rains completely block the pass with an endless and impassible swamp, preventing Dr. Cranium from receiving supplies.Dr. Cranium (QFG4): The heavy rains the last few years have put a damper on the local economy--the only road out of the valley has become covered by an endless and impassible swamp. I have not received a single delivery of scientific equipment this year :King Justinian is murdered by Bruno. Two days later Hesperian Mercenaries and Roman Invaders invade Silmaria. :QFG4 Begins. The Dark Master and Ad Avis cast Entrapment and Teleport spells to summon a Hero to find the missing Rituals pulling the hero from over three years in the past. At nearly the same time Erasmus and Fenris attempts a Teleport spell of their own to bring the Hero to Silmaria. :The dark magic of the Dark One's Cave distorts the Teleport spell, and thus the Hero appears in the Dark One's Cave itself instead of in the castle. Erasmus ends up teleporting some of the Hero's clothes to Silmaria, while some of the Hero's gear stayed back in Tarna (including the Hero's Katta Ppin). :The Dark Master senses the distortion of her spell, and waits outside the cave to use the Mouth Ritual should the Hero be able to reach the cave mouth. She decides to bide her time and see if she can convince the Hero to help her. :The Hero begins his journey through Mordavia to learn of the Dark Master and stop the second summoning of Avoozl. :11 days laterQFG Authorized guide, pg: The Hero destroys the Nosferatu Ad Avis, though Katrina's soul is consumed by darkness in the process. :Punny Bones travels to Silmaria and leaves. :2 weeks laterNarrator (QFG4): "Two weeks pass from the final encounter in the Dark One's Cave. Your friends and aquaintances in Mordovia hold a party in your honor at Castle Borgov.", "So even as we speak, the Swamp is drying up. Soon the pass will open, and we may trade with the outside world.", "The King has sent word that I shall be the newly appointed Boyar."QFG4 Ends. :QFG5 Begins ;5 QFG *Baba Yaga returns to her home in Surria after having spent winter in MordaviaBonehead (QFG4):"". *Andre begins training as a Healer under Julanar in the Spring.Andre (QFGV): "I'm to study with Julanar in the Spring." *Famous Adventurer travels to the north in the spring.Come the spring, and I'm off flying north like the birds. You interested in a job as Famous Adventurer while I'm gone? ;1001 QFG *The seal on Iblis begins to weaken again.He Who Waits Behind: "Now I can take Iblis back to his tomb where he'll be safe for another Thousand Years and a Year." Significant Historical Events with Unknown Dates Before 70 BQFG *Julanar becomes a healer, one of the first women to do so. She is tricked by brigands and, while attempting to escape, is transformed into a tree by a djinn that heard her cries for help. *The Dragon of Doom is created by powerful magic out of the element of fire. It lays waste to much of the Med Sea, and sinking Atlantis; the mages there are forced to transform into Tritons to survive. Dragon Pillars are raised on the isle of Marete to bind the Dragon into the temple at the Dragon Blood Pool. *The wizard Katrina is expelled from the Wizards Institute of Technocery for her exploration of dark magic. *Katrina dies for the first time rising as a vampire and becoming the Dark Master. Around 70 BQFG *Mordavia is ruled by Boyar Borgov. *Drawn by the magic of this valley, the Mad Monk Amon Tillado brings his 'Cult of the Dark One' into Mordavia. *The Mad Monk convinces Sergei Borgov to join his cult. *The cult constructs the the Dark One Monastery in town. Between 70 BQFG and 20 BQFG *In Mordavia, Amon Tillado grows increasingly mad as he creates the Seven Rituals to Summon Avoozl. *Amon Tillado is found dead in a pool of blood beside the Necrophilicon. *Borgov takes over the cult, and conceals copies of the rituals throughout the land, retaining the only copy of the Essence Ritual himself. *Borgov leads the cult to a cave south of town to summon Avoozl. *The archmage Erana senses Avoozl's awakening, and contacts the Paladin Piotyr. *Piotyr leads an army into Mordavia, as Erana battles Avoozl in the 'place between worlds'. *As the Cult members perform the Rituals to summon Avoozl, the cave begins to transform, forming a huge body for Avoozl to inhabit this world. *Soldiers and cult members alike die horribly as the cave absorbs their essences for energy. *Dark Magic transforms the remaining cult members into monsters (Chernovy). *Piotyr battles with the transformed Borgov-monster to prevent him from performing the last Ritual. *Erana closes the gate between worlds, but fails to banish Avoozl completely. *Erana's soul and Avoozl are trapped together between worlds. *Sergei Borgov, still a monster, flees into the darkness of the cave. *Piotyr finds Erana's Staff, and escapes the cave just as the Mouth shuts. *Piotyr makes it to town before collapsing from his wounds. *When he is healed, Piotyr places Erana's Staff in the town center, so that its magic can protect the town. *Piotyr learns that Erana's soul is trapped between worlds, and attempts to locate the rituals of summoning. He is killed by a Barrow Wraith who guards one of the rituals. *Dark Magic continues to leak from the Dark One's Cave, distorting the land, and causing monsters to breed. Between 20 BQFG and 16 BQFG *Years later, the Dark Master enters Mordavia, drawn by the lure of the dark magic and rumors of the Cult of the Dark One and Avoozl. She takes over Castle Borgov (according QFG5 this occured decades before QFG4)QFG4 Hintbook, pg 77. Between 14 BQFG and 6 BQFG *Baba Yaga enters Spielburg after leaving Surria. She puts a curse on the Baron and his children. Occurs between 1 QFG and late 2 QFG *The Gypsies enter Mordavia and start trading with the Gatekeeper. They become trapped in the valley of Mordavia after the rains started to fall.Gypsy Fortune Teller Magda: "When we heard rumors that the Borgov family that Borgov Castle was again inhabited, we brought our wagons to Mordavia...We met with the Gatekeeper, who said that the Borgov family was dead. The castle was now owned by a distant cousin... We did some trading with the Gatekeeper, but never saw sign of this Borgov cousin. Soon after this, the rains started to fall, and we were trapped here." Occurs between 2 QFG and 4 QFG *The Dark Master learns that she needs the 'Seven Rituals of Summoning' to draw Avoozl into this world. The Dark Master wants night to last forever, so that she will never be helpless in her coffin again. *The Dark Master locates and takes the Mouth ritual, hidden in the arch by the Dark One's Cave. Miscellaneous *Erana creates Erana's Peace in Spielburg Valley. *Erana creates the Pool of Peace in Tarna. *Erana creates Erana's Garden near her homeland in Mordavia. *Heinrich is attacked by the Brigands (a few months before QFG1). *Bernard von Spielburg becomes the new Baron (before or during QFG4). Stefan was Baron at least into the Summer according to Dr. Cranium. *Zayishah becomes the new Emir (between the end of QFG2 and the start of QFG5) *Johari and Yesufu are married (between the end of QFG3 and the start of QFG5). Conflicting/Alternate dates This is the list conflicting dates for events found within the games or other material. ;Between decades ago (sometime before -15 BQFG4) and/or -5/-4 BQFG4 :Sometime before Anna's death, she learned of a stranger, the 'Dark Master', moving into the castle from other towns people.Anna: "It has been so long, and I know so little of what goes on today. Still, some time ago there was talk in town about a stranger moving into Borgov Castle. There was much talk, and many rumors about who had moved in.", "There was some talk of Vampires at the time. I do not think anyone in Mordavia was actually killed by a Vampire, so gradually the talk faded.", "I do not think anyone even saw the stranger. We knew him only as 'the Dark Master.' It is an ominous title." Soon after she heads outside of town to find materials for Dr. Cranium and is killed. Dr. Cranium says she died "15 years ago". Olga states that it has been years since Anna disappeared (it occured before the Stovich's were married)Old Nikolai has been crazy for years...It's been years since Anna's been gone, before I even was married...Boris and I used to double-date with them.... :Yet other characters and information indicates that Katrina (and other strangers) moved into Castle Borgov 4-5 years before QFG4.QFG4 hintbook, Who's Who in Mordavia, pg 30: "She moved into Castle Borgov in Mordavia five years ago because she heard rumors of the Cult of the Dark One, Olga Stovich (QFG4): "The castle north of town was abandoned for many years. Then some strangers moved in four years ago." There is also implication that Olga and Boris were married over four years before. :However, according to QFG5, it is said that Katrina had been living in Mordavia for decades, ruling over the land"Mordavia was my home for decades. I considered myself to be liege lord there. I had not intended to harm the people there. I just did not realize that my summoning of the Dark One would destroy Mordavia.. According to the Mordavia History of Events she moved into Mordavia and took over the castle about the same time."Years later, the Dark Master enters Mordavia, drawn by the lure of the dark magic and rumors of Avoozl. She takes over Castle Borgov." This would imply that Katrina moved into the castle decades ago, and had been traveling in and out of the castle over the years. Sometime before Anna's death townspeople discussed rumors of 'the Dark Master' moving into the castle and Vampires, but the talk gradually faded. Five years ago she apparently returned to the castle. Apparently rumors that "strangers" (plural) had moved into the castle began four years ago, implying that several of townsfolk hadn't noticed that Katrina had moved in long before that. This implies that "strangers" that the townsfolk were referring to were actually Ad Avis or the Goons who had moved into the castle later. ;-19 BQFG4 or 16 BQFG4 :Two dates are given concerning the timeframe of Rakeesh's abdication and Rajah's rise to the throne. ;Between -15 BQFG4 and "several years" BQFG4 :Dr. Cranium claims to have been living in Mordavia at least 15 years before QFG4. According to Yuri Makarov, Dr. Cranium moved into Mordavia several years before the swamp closed off the pass (as noted below it seems the pass was blocked off various points in time). ;Between -14 BQFG4 or -13 BQFG4 :At the age of nine (or was she eight), Elsa is turned down for training by the Weapon Master for being femaleYorick (QFG1VGA):"She came to me in tears. After all, she was only nine at the time." (or was it prior to -14 BQFG4). :Wolfgang Abentuer implies that Elsa was eight years old when she kidnapped by Baba YagaWolfgang Abenteur (QFG1VGA): "Elsa was a beautiful eight year old child with blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was her Father the Baron's joy. Ten years ago, she was carried off by something which flew over the wall and away with her., Yorick claims at the age of nine, Elsa was still living at the palace. According to Karl, at the time of QFG1, she was about eighteenKarl (QFG1VGA): "Elsa von Spielburg would be about eighteen now.". All three characters as well as Stefan von Spielburg agree that she was kidnapped "ten years ago". ;Before -4 QFG4, between -4/-3 QFG4, between -3/-2 BQFG4 and after -2 BQFG4. :The rainstorms in Mordavia begins. Several characters state that the rains began not long after the "strangers" moved into Castle Borgov (or at least when those characters started noticing the "strangers"). Dahab Khalis said the pass to Mordavia was blocked or restricted as far back as QFG3 (-4 BFG4). Boris Stovich said it rained before he left his wife (-3 BQFG4). Magda, The Fortune Teller, said it rained after they moved back into the valley, and traded with the Gatekeeper (Boris) a few times (after -3 BQFG4). Tanya states that the rains started before she was kidnapped (-2 BQG4) and the Mordavia History of Events places the rains began after she was kidnapped. Dr. Cranium states the rains started "a few years before", and he made a trip to Spielburg a few months back, and that he hasn't received a shipment "this year" (implying that Mordavia was completely closed off within 0 BQFG4). Travel across the swamp was probably limited to travel by boat; according to Dmitri Ivanov and the Gypsies, wagons and individual travel had become impossible. Although Dmitri and Olga does imply that a few adventurers/visitors have gotten through occasionaly (Punny Bones would be a good example). However, Elyssa seems to imply that boat travel is treacherous (at least on her lake). Each of these details would place the rain storms before -4 BQFG4, between -4 BQFG4 and -3 BQFG4, between -3 BQFG4 and -2 BQFG4, and after -2 BQFG4. :Since most characters agree that it had been raining between a "few years" to "many years", the rains had to have began at least two years ago (if not more). It seems that it has rained intermittently with breaks at times allowing people into the valley (but not out). This would mean it rained before Boris became Gatekeeper, before the Gypsies entered the valley and before Tanya was kidnapped, and then again after. :The start of the rains could be implied to take place even as far back as -15 BQFG4/-15 BQFG; Anna mentions having learned of the "stranger" (Dark Master) moving into Castle Borgov before she died. According to Dr. Cranium she died "15 years" before. As mentioned by Katrina (Dark Master) in QFG5 she had been in Mordavia for decades. However, that would not fit with Boris account, the Gypsy's account or Tanya's account nor the Mordavia History of Events. ;-4 BQFG4 or 0 QFG4 :The Mordavia History of Events places the events of QFG 1-3 before Boris Stovich became the gatekeeper of Castle Borgov, and before Tanya's kidnapping. According to Boris in QFG4, he began work "years ago, or several years ago", and that he received the job the same day he walked out on Olga. Olga Stovich is more specific and states that he disappeared three years ago. Several characters mention noticing, "strangers" moving into the castle several years ago, with Olga specifically stating it occured "four years ago" (there are a number of strangers living in the castle including Katrina, Ad Avis, the Daughter (Tanya), and the Goon Guards). This would place the events of QFG1 and QFG2 about four years before QFG4 (Ad Avis was the newest stranger to move into the castle). It is implied that Ad Avis moved into the castle a long time agoAd Avis (QFG4): "It's been ages since we last met.", Katrina (QFG4): "I do believe you are jealous. Is that because this Hero stopped you from summoning Iblis so long ago?". It should be noted that Mordavia History of Events places Ad Avis move to the castle before Tanya's kidnapping (-2 QFG4), although Tanya implies that he was brought to the castle while she was living there. Perhaps he was out on an errand for Katrina and returned after Tanya was brought to the castle. :In addition, the event of Katrina and Ad Avis casting Entrapment and Teleport spells to bring the Hero to Mordavia is set after Tanya's kidnapping in the 'Mordavia History of Events'. According to QFG 3 the start of that game began three months after QFG2. This would imply that either that the Hero was in Tarna for about three years (though ingame time implies it to have been only a few weeks to a month at the most), or that it was a slow spell that took three years to bring the Hero to Mordavia, or that some kind of time warping occured bringing the hero from the past to the future instantaneously (I.E. the Hero being brought to Mordavia across space and time). Coincidently the spell was cast near/at the same time Erasmus and Fenris were apparently trying to bring the Hero to Silmaria causing much of his clothing and gear to end up in SilmariaFenris: "Just make sure you use the right spell right to Teleport him. The last time you tried this, you brought the clothes, and left the person behind." :Other QFG4 references imply that the Quest for Glory 1 occured earlier in the same year; that an Antwerp explosion was caused by the Hero in the Spring, that Dr. Cranium travelled there to collect Antwerp samples in the summer, and came back to work on experiments in the Autumn."Watch Out! Sharp objects and Antwerps are a BAD combination (as you learned back in Spielburg).", You tell Dr. Cranium about your first adventures in Spielburg Valley. He seems vaguely interested in your tales of the Baron and his children, but his eyes positively light up when you mention the Antwerp. Ahh, so you are the Spielburg Hero. I went there on an Antwerp-gathering expedition a few months ago. The people are still talking about your adventures.", "I spent some time in Spielburg last Summer. Everyone kept talking about some Hero who did some noble deeds there. There seemed to be quite an infestation of baby Antwerps there for some reason. I took advantage of the opportunity to capture a number of them in very blunt cages for my experiments. The Baron did not even charge me very much for them! Antwerps are a truly fascinating species. They reproduce by splitting into a number of tiny Antwerps, each with their own genetic code. They cannot split voluntarily, however; they only reproduce when cut or stabbed." "My test Antwerps came from Spielburg Valley, where there was an Antwerp population explosion last Spring." However, this doesn't seem to fit with references made by various townfolk to the "strangers" or the Mordavia History of Events account. ;Between many and -1 year ago. The Dahab Khalis left Raseir for Tarna when Ad Avis took over, he states this occured many years ago when he was apparently much younger.Money Changer: "My family and I moved here many years ago from Raseir.","I was once the money changer of Raseir, but when Ad Avis took over, I moved with my family to Tarna.", "I left Raseir to get away from such violence. I am too old to leave Tarna now." In QFG2 this was said to be about a year before QFG2. Notes *The Authorized guide puts the events of QFG1 over the course of about 9 days (in both the novel and the hintbook section). *The amount of time the hero travelled between Spielburg to Shapeir on the magic carpet is unclear. The Authorized guide suggests it was a long trip (took at least several days). It also mentions that several days had passed between the moment they first entered Shapeir and "Day 1" in the game in which they set up the Katta's Tail Inn. *The Authorized guide places events of QFG2 over about 29 days. *The Authorized guide puts the events of QFG3 over the course of about 24 days in both the novel and the hintbook section. *The novel for QFG4 places the events over the course of about 11 days. *According to a reference in QFG1VGA, the game takes place around April 11 (April 12 on a leap year). It is said that there are 250 shopping days left until Christmas.Narrator (QFG1VGA):"Tinsel left over from last Christmas. The tinsel reminds you that there are only 250 shopping days left until Christmas." This would place it in mid-spring on the astronomical calendar. According to the Quest for Glory Authorized Guide, the events of the game take place over nine days, this means the end of the game takes place about April 20 (or April 21). The Hero left Willowsby about one month before the game about early part of March. This means that over a month would have to pass between the end of QFG1 and QFG2 for it to be early summer in that game (this would place QFG2 in the month of June approximately). QFG3 begins three months later, which would actually play place it approximately September (which is actually a autumn month). The events of QFG3 takes place over the course of about 30 days, placing it near the end of September. *In this timeline, the Hero would have to be pulled about four years into the future to the point QFG4 takes place. QFG4 takes place over the course of about a month (11 days + 2 weeks for the ending). Since it is winter at the start of QFG5, this suggests that QFG4 had to have taken place in the last month of Autumn, the month of November. *QFG3 is said to take place during mid-summer which suggests its following after Shapeir season wise (which was set during early summer), however it takes place three months after QFG2 which would place it into early fall (in northern hemisphere reckoning). Tarna is closer to Egypt suggesting it is still in the northern hemisphere (thus still associated with the northern seasons). So there is somewhat of an inconsistency in the dates. *Tarna is at least 200 years old"Narrator (QFG3): You see a an incredible selection of commemorative plates from the bicentennial of Tarna, all chipped.". *The novelization takes the liberty of letting Devon dicovering the Leopardman prisoner on day ten, for the sake of the flow of the story. In hte game the different characters actually encounter the prisoner at different stages of the game. The prisoner is captured around the 14th day for the fighter/paladin, the 10th day for the thief, and the 11th day for the magic user.QFG:TAG, 234 References Category:Timelines